


The Collected Works of P.J. Coulson Jr.

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Fluff, M/M, nosy clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil returns home to find Clint's made a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collected Works of P.J. Coulson Jr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> Beta read by Dunicha. This was meant to be for Raiining the other day when everyone was writing fluff for her but I couldn't think of anything at the time!

Bad guys never tended to attack on a Friday. No one knew why, maybe that Friday Feeling makes people too optimistic to want to destroy the world. Normally, Phil wouldn't have had to work that day since he was on call over the weekend and even Level Seven agents need some down time, but he was called in to wrap up a planning session with Cap, and whilst that might've been able to wait til Monday, he wasn't about to say no to Steve Rogers asking him for advice.

 

But now he was done for the day, a fresh iced coffee in the cup holder of his sedan and the sun beaming down onto the streets as he drove home just after three. He wondered about what to make for dinner - whether or not it was too warm to make lasagne or if Clint had started defrosting something. That was new; Clint having found he liked making food if it wasn't just for himself. Sometimes it was a disaster and they had to order in (and buy new pans), but he was getting better and no less enthusiastic about it.

 

Phil pulled halfway up the driveway and stopped the car a few feet back from a box marked 'comics'. The garage door was open with other boxes littered about and Clint was right in the middle of them on a sunlounger, grinning at him. Phil groaned to himself. He knew what Clint had found.

 

He stepped out of the car and sipped his coffee as he took in the scene. "Looking for something?"

"Well," Clint said from the chair, putting down the papers in his hand and squinting up at Phil. "I was looking for a new light for the refrigerator when I found that-" he gestured to one of the boxes marked 'memorabilia'. Phil sucked on his straw and hmmed. "And I thought I'd see if there was anything I could put up or display or whatever-"

Phil looked at him wryly, because he knew the real reason. Clint was nosy, even for a spy. "Sure."

"Well, anyway. I found the collected works of one P.J. Coulson Jr." Clint held up the sheaf of papers he had in his hand and grinned manically.

Phil sighed. "I assume you've seen enough?"

"Oh, Phil. I've seen too much."

 

Phil shook his head and walked into the garage to bend down to kiss Clint on the forehead. "Go on then."

"' _Dynamo_!' is my favourite so far."

"I don't actually remember-"

"You save Cap's life with with a... pretty phallic sounding magic staff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"In my defence I was all of thirteen when I wrote most of those."

Clint stuck his hand into the box closest to him to pull out another sheaf of papers, typed rather than handwritten. "How old were you when you wrote these?"

Phil grimaced and shook his head again. "In college," he said, defeated.

Clint laughed, but it was gleeful rather than mean. "They're actually really well written."

"C'mon." Phil rolled his eyes.

"I mean it! I couldn't write anything like this. And they’re so cute."

Clint always said things Phil did were cute. He didn't get it.

"It's _cute_ ," he insisted at Phil's skeptical look.

 

Phil took the type-written papers from Clint's hand. The top-most one was titled, ' _Danger Machine_ '. Phil skim-read over the first page and laughed. It was a story detailing the reader's adventures with the Howling Commandos and Captain America, who was suspicious that 'the reader' was a spy. They subjected him to a series of increasingly sexual torments and... Phil flipped to the next page and didn't need to read much further to know it ended with Cap begrudgingly letting him be one of the team. Most of the stories ended like that.

 

"These'd be huge on the internet," Clint said, standing up to haul the box of comics back into the garage. "Mystery-SHIELD-Agent-slash-Captain-America... I bet it probably already exists."

Phil was silent, but dropped the papers on top of another box before hauling it off of the drive. When he'd turned around, Clint was gawping at him, scandalised. "It does exist, doesn't it?"

 

Phil pursed his lips and thought about denying all knowledge. "I didn't write any, to be fair."

 

They kept moving things back inside til it was all clear, with a Captain America soap dish and the papers in Clint's hand. "Are you really gonna read them all?" Phil asked.

"Oh... I’d like to," Clint replied, pouting just a little. "I won't make fun."

"Yes you will."

"I wo-... alright I might a little. But they're so good! Please?"

 

Phil thought about it for a moment. "Are you gonna make dinner?"

"Oh! Yeah I was gonna make lasagne. It's kinda warm but I'm in the mood for it. Is that alright?"

Phil laughed and kissed him. "Perfect."

"Will you read me the stories while I cook?"

"...Ok."

Clint grinned and squeezed Phil's butt before hightailing it out of the garage, calling back, "With costumes and sound effects!"

  
  



End file.
